This invention relates to clamps. It is particularly concerned with clamps that can be relatively displaceable along an elongate member embraced by the clamp, to be clamped in different positions to said member without being removed therefrom.
Such clamps are known, e.g. from GB 1596268 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,690 but these known clamps have a relatively complicated construction which will be reflected in the costs of manufacture and assembly. Furthermore, these known clamps are limited in their usefulness by the fact that they are designed only to be employed to secure a pair of coaxial telescopic members together.